


Коробка, наполненная поцелуями

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Блу Сарджент нельзя было целовать Гэнси, потому что он мог умереть, но этот запрет не остановит любящую душу.





	Коробка, наполненная поцелуями

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки “Хочу, чтобы Гэнси и Блу до одури нацеловались! И за это им ничего не было”. Тема спецквеста – Роза. Из описания символа: “В западной традиции - безукоризненный, образцовый цветок, символ сердца, а также божественной, романтической и чувственной любви. Важной, хоть и не первостепенной составляющей символизма розы являются благоразумие и осторожность. ”

Тихим декабрьским вечером, смотря, как за окном падает снег, Блу Сарджент решила поцеловать Гэнси. Проблема была в том, что Гэнси мог умереть от её поцелуя. К сожалению, её проклятие оказалось не одноразовым, поэтому целовать Гэнси ей все ещё было запрещено. Иногда, в моменты наибольшей тоски, Блу злилась на этот мир за такое несправедливое решение. 

Сейчас она смотрела сериал про пекаря, умеющего оживлять первым прикосновением и убивать вторым. Даже он, с такой страшной способностью, мог поцеловать любимую девушку! Блу не хотела рисковать и проверять, можно ли целовать Гэнси через пленку. В конце концов, у неё, в отличие от несчастного пекаря, оставались прикосновения и объятия. Казалось бы, такая мелочь в обычной жизни, но для них с Гэнси… 

Нет, она не хотела думать о плохом! Через неделю Рождество и она уже придумала, что подарит Гэнси: свои поцелуи. Бесконечное множество поцелуев. 

Блу выбрала подходящую деревянную шкатулку и даже подготовила её: сняла старый слой лака, подчистила, снова покрыла лаком. Первоначально она собиралась использовать эту шкатулку для другого, но теперь она наполнит её лучшими, отборными, поцелуями. 

Блу решила подобрать для каждого поцелуя свой материал, свой предмет. Для беглого поцелуя в щеку — опавший лист, для воздушного — немного воздуха из своего комнаты, для сладкого — кусочек пирожного, для звонкого — музыку ветра, для огненного — пламя костра, для осторожного — фотографию тайком снятого Гэнси. Блу решила украсить шкатулку маленькими мягкими подушечками, воздушным кружевом, всякими мелочами, связанными для неё с Гэнси и их не случившимися поцелуями. 

Сериал подал отличную идею. Блу не могла поцеловать Гэнси лично, поэтому она передаст поцелуй через фотографии, рисунки и поделки. Блу любила работать руками, создавать и переделывать вещи. Это то, что у неё получалось, приносило удовольствие. Она была уверена, что Гэнси оценит её подарок. 

“Я поцеловала тебя больше пятидесяти раз, — написала Блу в записке, — но этого никогда не будет достаточно”.

Она упаковала шкатулку в хрустящую крафтовую бумагу, перевязала её бечевкой. Посмотрела, а потом разноцветными фломастерами нарисовала розы. Теперь пакет не выглядел ни слишком празднично, ни слишком обыденно. 

 

Рождественскую ночь Блу провела в Монмуте. Ронан с Адамом уехали в Барнс, поэтому вся территория осталась только для них. Блу не была уверена, кому принадлежала идея установить маленькую елочку в гостиной, однако украшали её все. Здесь были и классические шары, и конфеты на нитке, и перо Чейнсо. 

Гэнси оценил подарок. Так глаза у него горели, когда он говорил о Глендауэре, о найденной информации и загадках. Гэнси был счастлив. 

Эту ночь, не такую снежную, как вечер, когда Блу придумала подарок, они провели на крыше, любуясь небом и звездами. Гэнси обнимал её крепко, а она грела руки под его свитером. Жизнь была прекрасна, даже если целоваться им и нельзя. 

— Ты знаешь об эскимосском поцелуе? — спросила Блу и потерлась носом о нос Гэнси. 

Из любой ситуации есть выход, главное — найти его.


End file.
